Bittersweet Chocolate
by KiramekiUtau
Summary: Bak, after an unfortunate run in with Komui while sneaking up to Lenalee's room, gets fed chocolate by Lenalee herself. Will he suffer an early death because of Komui? Oneshot, for a good friend's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY !


**Hello, hello!**

**This is Kira, with another fanfiction. I am making too many to actually count (I counted, actually. I have eleven now, counting this). I will update my others, promise~!**

**But this one is for one of my good friend's who loves the crack love of BakxLenalee (Also known as BakaLee, also known as Idiot Lee... okay, I'll shut up). Also, it's her birthday, so... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**AND LAVI WILL NOT DIE! :D NEVER NEVER NEVER!**

**Ahem, anyways.**

**YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW OR I'LL FEED YOU BRAIN CAKE! AND GIVE YOU BLACK PAINT!**

**Try watching 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared' on YouTube, everyone, and you'll know what I meant.**

**Alright, enjoy!**

**REIVEW OR BRAIN CAKE. AND BLACK PAINT. YOU CHOOSE.**

**NOT TO MENTION GLITTERY HEARTS.**

**:D**

**~Kira**

* * *

><p>It seemed like any other ordinary day at the Asian Branch. However, it was less than ordinary for Bak who was sleeping. While working. Which was an unusual phenomenon.<p>

Fou, seeing him sleeping on his desk, was immediately ticked off. Marching over to his desk, despite Wong's protests, Fou smacked him hard on the back of his head, causing him to wake up, startled.

"Who-? WHAT? Sweets? Lenalee? Picutres? Trouble?" He exclaimed, still half sleeping.

"Stop sleeping while working!" Fou yelled at him. "You had enough sleep last night, didn't you? That's why we let you sleep early and everything!"

"Last night..." Bak sighed, and looked depressed immediately. "Right, onto work! I was going to go inside the ark today, and look for some papers that I'd dropped yesterday night!"

With that, he marched off, Fou and Wong behind him.

"Jeez, what's with him?" Fou grumbled to Wong, so that Bak wouldn't hear.

"Ah, pity and forgive Bak-sama. The poor man." Wong said with sympathy, shaking his head.

"Why would I pity him?"

"Because last night, you see..." Wong began to explain. "He was sneaking into the ark to see Lenalee and perchance get more photos- of her while she was sleeping."

"Um..."

"So then, as he was about to see Lenalee, guess who caught him?" Wong sighed. "None other than Chief Komui. With his usual screeching that woke up Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, and Kanda. Lavi and Allen had to hold Komui back before he killed poor Bak-sama, while Lenalee begged him not to do anything. Kanda just stood there and did nothing, however." Wong said this with so much heartfelt emotion for Bak.

Fou was at a loss for words, for once. She thought this whole scene that Wong described, for Bak, was truly, very... ridiculous.

"He's such an idiot, I'm not even surprised." Fou finally managed.

Bak, on the other hand, had actually heard their entire conversation. On the inside, he was sobbing, depressed. Would Lenalee ever recognize him more than the chief of the Asian Headquarters?

Wong, Fou, and Bak finally got out of the ark, back at the Asian Branch. Bak began to do some work around the entrance, when of the ark, when Lenalee, Komui, Lavi, and Allen popped in. Bak, looked at them all, only seeing Lenalee. Almost immediately he turned red and hives sprouted out of his skin. He had to turn around and calm himself down before he greeted them.

He had walked over, trying to have a calm exterior for two reasons; one, he didn't want to embarass himself in front of Lenalee, and two, he didn't want Komui to kill him.

"What brings you here?" He asked them curiously. He kind of glared at Komui for the previous night's run-in, and Komui grinned evilly and glared right back.

"Oh!" Lenalee exclaimed. "I just thought that I would bring some chocolate or something over, since we haven't really visited in a while."

"Oh, Lenalee, that's very sweet of you..." Bak cried, taking the box of chocolate from her eagerly. Komui gave him a warning glance, which he ignored.

"Ahh, but..." Bak said in a disappointed tone. "My hands are dirty." He sighed and looked at his hands with ink dust on them. He brushed them off the best he could, but it didn't work.

"Oh, really? That's alright! Here, I'll give you one myself!" Lenalee smiled sweetly, took out a chocolate from the box. Before Bak could protest and voice his fears about his soon-to-come death (something that Komui would cause, surely) if she fed him the chocolate, she popped it in his mouth, and smiled.

Everyone in the room froze (that is, Lavi, Allen, Bak, Wong, Fou, and... last but definately not least- you would say the most- Komui). Lavi and Allen looked thoroughly shocked, while Komui looked thoroughly angry.

"NOOOOO! LENALEEEEEEEEEEEE! MY LENALEE! SHE FED CHOCOLATE TO A... ANOTHER MAN! NOOOO!" Komui screeched, and there was a certain glint in his eye as he lunged for Bak, who looked kind of angry and just a little scared to death. Lavi and Allen, once again (to their chagrin) had to hold Komui back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Komui yelled at them. "HE DEVISED THIS PLOT! HE KNEW WE WERE COMING AND-"

"I did not know that you were coming!" Bak yelled over Komui's voice.

"HE CAME UP WITH THE PERFECT EXCUSE FOR BEING ALL MUSHY AND GUSHY AND CLOSE WITH _MY_ LENALEE! HE HAD SPIES FROM THIS BRANCH TO SEE THAT LENALEE WAS BRINGING CHOCOLATE!"

"Komui, calm down for a second!" Lavi protested, him and Allen struggling to hold him back.

"I did not have spies!" Bak yelled back

"Nii-san!" Lenalee groaned.

"CALM DOWN, I WILL NOT!"

"Why would I do that anyways?" Bak exclaimed.

"BECAUSE LENALEE IS THE SWEETEST, PRETTIEST, MOST BEAUTIFUL-"

"Aah, stop it Nii-san! You're embarassing me!" Lenalee said, angry and blushing.

"GIRL IN THE WORLD AND ANYONE WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH-"

"Innocence, activate!" Lenalee yelled, and kicked Komui lightly so he would stop his ranting. The kick was not that powerful, so it only knocked Komui out. Komui looked a little dazed in a corner. Lenalee clapped her hands.

"Finally..." She sighed.

Lavi grinned. "Well, you handled him alright."

"I want dango now..." Allen said randomly. It seemed that holding Komui back took some effort.

"Mitarashi dango? We have some here. Lou Fa!" Bak yelled. Lou Fa came running and almost tripped over the floor, which was a flat surface, when she saw Allen. In her eyes, he was sparkling.

"Allen! Allen! Allen came!" She cried. "Do you want dango? Wait one minute please!"

"Haha, Lou Fa, you don't _have _to..." Allen laughed a little shakily, but Lou Fa had already gone.

Lenalee dusted off her skirt and patted Bak's shoulder, to which Bak blushed bright red. But Lenalee wasn't looking at him, so she couldn't see the hives that had once again come up on his face. Only Lavi and Allen wore awkward looks and eyed him strangely.

"Sorry about all that, Bak-san." Lenalee shook her head, looking at her brother. "Nii-san can be really... you know. Sometimes."

"Sister-complex-y?" Lavi suggested.

"Yeah. But you know that already, right?" She looked up at him, smiling and then saw the hives on his face. "Erm... Bak-san, are you alright?"

"Eh- oh? I'm fine!" He said, not really paying attention to what she was saying- he was more just looking at her face instead.

"Well, then." She walked away, and started dragging Komui by the feet. "We'd better get going, we've wasted most of our time here thanks to Nii-san's ruckus. Sorry again!" She smiled sweetly and they all left. Bak felt entranced, watching her go.

"But the dango..." Allen groaned.

"Forget it for now."

Behind him, Fou eyed him with a certain glint in her eyes. She had a plan, and it was brilliant. Her face split into a grin.

* * *

><p>Bak woke up the next day, having a good rest, and ready to do the next days work, when he saw something that scared the shit out of him.<p>

Lenalee was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

Why exactly was Lenalee there?

Bak kind of jumped, straightened himself up, and looked at her. "L-Lenalee! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, his voice high at first.

Lenalee looked at him, and a blush came over her cheeks. "Ah, sorry for disturbing you, Bak-san! I just really, really, wanted to see you..."

"H-huh?" Bak exclaimed, half excited and half scared. He was feeling scared, once again, because of Komui.

Lenalee walked towards him and sat kind of in front of him. "I just really felt like apologizing again..."

She blushed and shook her head again, causing Bak to blush as well. Breaking out into hives for the millionth time that week.

"A-ah! I already said it's fine."

Lenalee looked up at him, her face a little unbearably close to his. "Really?" She breathed.

Bak gulped. "Y-Yes! It's perfectly fine!"

And then Lenalee did something that completely surprised Bak. She kissed him. On the lips. Maybe it was a thank you, but Bak was still extremely surprised. But he just wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. And _just_ when he thought that everything was going well, that this was probably the best (and the only) kiss he'd ever had, everything changed. Suddenly, the waist his arms had wrapped around were smaller, and when he pulled back, he saw not Lenalee.

He saw Fou.

"G-GAH? FOU!" Bak exclaimed, falling backwards, while Fou (though blushing) doubled over, laughing.

"THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE IS ABSOLUTELY PRICELESS! OH MY GOD, I COULD DIE LAUGHING RIGHT NOW!"

Looking at the expression on Bak's still shocked face, Fou laughed once more,.And then Fou ran, because she figured that Bak would soon be chasing her. Which was the truth, since Bak (with a very recovered and very angry face) began chasing her all around the headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? D'': I hope I didn't fail... I had been thinking about this for <strong>_**days**_** now, actually, building up an idea in my head.**

**Maybe I should have done Vocaloid again. But then, you don't know much about Vocaloid... D'':**

**BUT IN ANY CASE. I hope ALL OF YOU who read this enjoyed it~!**

**AND DEFINATELY, **_**YOU**_**, WHOSE BIRTHDAY IS TODAY SHOULD HAVE ENJOYED IT!**

**And now, I am off to go to sleep! I have no idea why I type fanfictions in the dead of the night when I should be sleeping! :D I must be a total useless idiot! :D**

**NO REVIEW= BRAIN CAKE+BLACK PAINT+GLITTERY HEARTS+NO HUGS+NO CREATIVITY**

**Umm, right. Basically, I want review since I loveth them~!**

**~Kira**


End file.
